istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 174
Tier 2 Revamp Significant progress has been made with regards to the Dalimond Peninsula, including changes to the world, additions of new adventure areas, quest hubs, revamps of existing towns, new NPCs, new forms of old monsters, and many many new quests. For those who wish to experience this content it is recommended you begin at Sable Shores. Because this is a work in progress, there are many known issues and unfinished spots. These include, but are not limited to: * Not all of the Forest Skulk spawns are in place. * Lands east and southeast of Dalimond are not yet complete. * Lands east of Chiconis, including the Battlefield, are not yet complete. * Lands north and west of South March along the coast have been heavily altered and have not yet been redone or populated. * Obesrvatory region is not yet complete. * Many of the larger storylines are not yet fully implemented, but the following locations do have quests available for testing: ** Sable Shores ** Bristugo ** Dalimond ** Holcomb Farmstead ** King's Cross ** Central Valley ** Heart Additions *Primal Attack spell to treasure tables *Quest "Imperial Army: Stop the Kwellen Raids" to Burris the Scout *The skulks had another gathering. After a great discussion, they now be seen using new methods for old combat and magic tricks. *A group of treants eavesdropped on the skulk gathering and got some ideas of their own. **Master Leather Backpack and Master Scalepack formulas to loot tables. **Destination Pads throughout the Dalimond Peninsula now require attunement including Sable Shores, King's Cross, Heart, Central Valley, South March, Slate Crest, Spire's Gate, Spire's Trail, Izzon's Crest, Bristugo, Dalimond and Chiconis. To become attuned, speak with a quest NPC located in the community. Changes *Evasive Style no longer conflicts with evasion boosts, but also now changes your combat stance. *Ceremonial Tower Shield and Ceremonial Chest Scale now have a 25% of their effects firing instead of 100% *Bounty quests now conflict with one another (you can only have one at a time). *Margaret the Vaultkeeper in Dalimond is now known as Maggie Tinnagin *Quest "Imperial Army: Investigate the Source of the Raids" no longer requires you to kill Daknor to get the Singed Scrap of Hide. *Tomas the Elemental Archer Trainer is now known as Tomas Alerras *The Avatar of Pain will now have proper stats for its level *Intuition is now classified as a trade skill, even though it is still obtained through adventuring schools *Dralnok's Doom: "Instructions for Empowering the Artifact" formula now uses Intuition instead of Ingenuity *Crafting Trainers on New Trismus no longer talk about Imperial Lore Tokens. *Tweaked the Emerald Golem treasure tables *Cleric Trainers no longer give out Adventure Tasks (old-style). *Mage Trainers no longer give out Adventure Tasks (old-style). *Cleaned up the Sand Pygmy treasure tables. *Adjusted the spawn rates on Skalkaar and Spirit Isle and New Trismus. The same number will still spawn, but fewer should instantly respawn and the spawn should be more gradual. *Delgarath Guards no longer assist in combat. *Scout Trainers no longer give out Adventure Tasks (old-style). *Warrior Trainers no longer give out Adventure Tasks (old-style). Fixes *Purple Kenaf Backpack Pouch now has a bulk capacity of 800 *"Frozen Weapon" tech kit can now be applied to Hand Wraps *Updated quest "Gangaf Quest: Acquire a Stack of Cobalt Rods" to refer to Vasileos instead of Pylios in Kirasanct and updated the dialog to reflect the change from Consigner to Pawnbroker *Ciowiel the Outfitter has had a gender change *Regular chickens are no longer aggressive *Quests "Ranger: Mani's Bounty" and "Calimir: Mani's Bounty" were improperly giving out Mani's Fang as extra loot instead of Mani's Head. *Quest "Millie's Fish Fry" to not require a player to gather the swordfish to complete the quest. *Quest "Calimir: Hunting the Direst Wolves" can no longer be obtained by Dragons *Support and load window no longer reference Horizons *The Head of Mani the Wolf is now attuned *Updated resistances of Bioscholars to include all damage types *Removed the tier keyword from quest "Iron Guard: Tochak's Bounty" *Removed the tier keyword from quest "Iron Guard: Kalevala's Bounty" *Enchanted Keys will no longer open normal chests. Chests which can be opened with Enchanted keys will be special, enchanted chests. *Blight Anchors will again spawn around Delgarath *Lanale the Vaultkeeper in Kion now gives out the Confectioner quest "Food for the Road" *Updated Confectioner quest "Food for the Road" to use Lanale instead of Fellea *Updated coordinates in quest "Biggletorque: The Archmage Darkstaff" *Weapon Tech Kit "Calimir's Hide Grip" for Non-Rangers can now be applied to bows, crossbows and (oddly enough) hand-wraps. *Calimir's Hide Grip for non-rangers will now work with melee attacks. *Relstaroth will now properly give out Beginner and Journeyman formulas to qualified Lairshapers *Lust for Blood will overwrite most flame DoTs? now *Beetle|Brachina Beetles will now ignore player rating. *Fixed the description on the Treasure Plunderer emblem to have the proper quantity of chests *Treasure Chest within the Stormy March will no longer instantly respawn *Fixed the Dung Pile's death animation *Sand Pygmies on New Trismus will no longer automatically respawn. *Quest "Sslanis Militia: Basic Stores Report" no longer sends you to Quartermaster Weiss. *"Breath of Ice: Acquire a Splinder of Ice-Bone" and "Breath of Lighting: Acquire a Splinter of Energy-Bone" now properly use the skeletons in the Western Deadlands. *Adjusted all tier 1 trophy quests to give consistent rewards for each level range. Quests begin at level 5, have unlimited numbers of turn ins possible, diminished exp rewards after the 5th turn-in and should be available from either the Kion or Sslanis Trophy Hunters. (Only applies to quests through level 20.) Category:Delta